Fire Emblem 7: Our time is but a moment
by CyBeastSaber
Summary: The possible story behind it all... A HeathxPriscilla FanFic... based around the support conversations from the game. Do excuse me since I started after their meeting... I need to make some adjustments after I have written the story for the parts.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts of

Chapter 1: Thoughts about...

Lord Eliwood's army was taking another well earned rest from the jaws of battle with yet another victory at hand. Groups of soldiers were enjoying their rest with liquor and tales of their homes while others retreated to their tents seeking privacy for themselves. The prominent figures of the army were scattered but many gathered by the large campfire far from the camp.

Erk sat on the soft clusters of grass beneath him as he read one of his books just to be interrupted by the cheerful Nino and Jaffar not far from her. Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector and Lady Lyn were chatting amongst themselves of the aftermath of the battle. Canas was consulting something with Lord Pent while Rebecca was doing the same with Lady Louise. Rath was grooming his steed as Wil joined his Sacaen ally. There was one other by the campfire but she wasn't accompanied by anyone except herself.

The red-haired maiden stared at the cackling fires before her as she became enveloped in her own thoughts. Thoughts of her home, her family, and eventually her lord brother Raymond. She had finally met her lord brother Raymond in the earlier stages of their once small army, but like a changed soul, he was to be met with the name Raven instead. She could not ponder the thoughts as to why the change and she has yet to ask him directly. Her face began to show a pale complexion as time passed her by.

"Priscilla... Are you feeling alright?" A voice called to her. Priscilla snapped out of her thoughts to find a young man with green hair and a few strands of his bangs with white, in his black shirt and white pants looking at her in a squatted position. Priscilla looked at the man once more before she gave him a smile.

"Oh hello Heath. I did not see you there..." Priscilla saw that he had just settled down since his armor was no longer on and Hyperion was in a deep sleep by Heath's tent.

"Is there something wrong?" Heath found it odd to see the young maiden in such a depressed state even though the last time he talked to her, she HAD almost fainted from his past stories of the heroic yet... "bloody" situations of his former captain. He found her purity a bit... unnatural.

"I am fine... Thank you for asking." Priscilla did not want to go into detail of her thoughts so she evaded telling. "Please do not mind me."

"Well if there's anything I can do, do ask me. It's difficult seeing a maiden go through so much stress such as battles and the such, you know." Heath tried to encourage.

"As do you..., with your charging in and all." Priscilla pointed out and made Heath stumble.

"Well... That's why I can count on you, like you said right?" Heath scratched his head and smiled. He had remembered his previous promise to her.

"Yes... I'll do the best that I can." She nodded and gave him a gentle smile


	2. Chapter 2: If only to help you

Chapter 2: If only to help you...

The bright morning was enjoyable to say the least and yet it was another day ready for battles to occur. Many of the soldiers were still asleep from the previous night's... "events" of sorts and this seemed like a vulnerable point in Lord Eliwood's army.

Lurking within the shadows of the nearby forest, eyes scan the camp as if to study it's surroundings, and within seconds, an attack was launched by the group of assassins. The garb they wore was of the Black Fangs. A sentry of the army was able to signal with his voice the ambush attack but was cut down no sooner than his voice slipped from his mouth.

A scramble ensued and many soldiers were unprepared and dazed. Quick to enter the fray were some of the leading soldiers in Lord Eliwood's army. Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis quickly engaged the assailants as if they were always battle-ready. The three Pegasus Sisters, Florina, Fiora, and Farina joined shortly after and before the assassins could fulfill their task, the whole of Eliwood's army had came together.

Heath and a few soldiers spotted a smaller group that was trying to attack their supply caravan in the rear. With Hyperion rushing in with his confident rider, Heath was the first to reach the group and launched a surprise attack. With a downward slash, Heath managed to break the group's formation as they evaded the lance. He quickly connected with a piercing stab to one of the myrmidons' left abdomen incapacitating him. The sword-users backed away from the wyvernrider as a group of Fighters joined the skirmish.

"Nnn... Not good." Heath murmured. The axe-users were difficult for the lone wyvernrider to deal with save for one or two. As if to delay them until his platoon reached him, Heath began to assault the others and avoided the Fighters altogether. With swift movements, Heath ascended into the sky and descended with forceful stabs to a number of soldiers and it would seem he was succeeding in dispatching the enemy. Then suddenly... a distant swishing sound like that of the wind being cut alarmed Heath's ears.

"Hyperion! Arrows!" Heath shouted. Hyperion was startled yet tried to evade the arrows but was unsuccessful. Hyperion was struck with multiple arrows around his body as he shielded Heath from the arrows and plummeted towards the ground. Heath, himself, suffered two arrow wounds to his left arm and left thigh. As they both were wounded and laid defenseless on the ground, the Black Fang assassins begin their assault on the pair.

"Heath!" A feminine voice shouted. Heath quickly turned to see his small battalion and Priscilla rushing towards him. The Black Fang units did not stop their advance and was engaged by Heath's unit. Heath was still fearful of archers in the distance but he saw the hint of thunderclouds above their positions which relieved him. A large lightning bolt escaped the covers of the clouds and struck the ground around the Archers with a flash of brilliant light. The group was immobilized by a Bolting spell but from who? Heath caught a glance at what seemed to be Lord Pent and sighed.

"Must you charge in so recklessly?" Priscilla asked with a worried tone as she unmounted from her horse. The sight of blood still made her feel lightheaded but she shook it off.

"Hah... It... wasn't that bad..." Heath stated as he pulled the arrows from his left arm and leg while gritting his teeth to bear the sharp pains. "But you should heal Hyperion first. He shielded me..." Hyperion gasped abnormally as Heath removed the arrows that pierced the wyvern's thick scales.

Priscilla took her staff and began a chant. The sapphire gem embedded upon the top of the staff began to emit a bright light and Priscilla brought it over the wounds of Hyperion.

"Mend!" Priscilla exclaimed and the warm magic swirled through Hyperion as his wounds began to dissipate. No later than a few seconds, the wyvern was healed completely with reformed scales upon his skin. Hyperion stood up and growled loudly. Priscilla smiled and turned to Heath.

"Your next..." She said and began her chant once more repeating the process. This time Heath was enveloped with the magic and his wounds closed leaving only the scars in place. Heath rubbed his arm and leg.

"Thanks, Priscilla." Heath looked away from her stare before looking back. "I have to go clean up the rest of enemy. Stay back for now."

"No... I don't want to see you hurt like that again... so I'm going too." Priscilla was determined, and Heath knew the stubbornness of the young maiden and nodded.

"Alright but stay close by." Heath mounted Hyperion and readied his spear. "Let's soar Hyperion!" The large wyvern roared as he took up to the skies with Priscilla following closely behind the duo.


	3. Chapter 3: If only just another minute

Chapter 3: If only just another minute...

The skirmish was over and the Black Fang assassins were defeated. Lord Eliwood's army once more sits on the thin blade of relief and safety. Taking proper safety measures, pairs of sentries were set at key positions surrounding the campsite to ensure proper detection.

As the sun reached high noon, many soldiers began the hustle and bustle of getting their afternoon meals. Lord Hector had forced Farina to work a shift at helping serve meals with Rebbecca and a few others, but the ambitious pegasus knight forced his hand for enough coin to make the man furiously regret ever having the idea. Lord Eliwood watched in laughter of the scene before him and Miss Ninian giggled along as well. Lady Lyndis can be seen talking to Rath, who made little effort to eat along with such a noisy bunch, in the distance. Priscilla was enjoying her meal as she watched her brother, Raven, try to avoid the cheerful archer, Wil. Little did she know, something had approached her from behind, casting a large shadow over her rather small frame.

A soft growl alarmed Priscilla for a moment and caused her to turn to face the noise. It was from a large green wyvern and it gave her a nod as if to greet her. Priscilla smiled for she knew who it was.

"Oh, Hyperion. What are you doing here?" Priscilla asked as she rubbed the large wyvern's right cheek. Hyperion, with a look of delight, nuzzled her hand. "I am surprised to see you here... I wonder where is Heath..." She smiled at the wyvern once more and caught sight of Heath rushing towards her. Priscilla looked at the breathless Heath and held back a chuckle.

"H-Hyperion! I-I thought... we agreed to this..." Heath tried to catch his breath as he spoke. Hyperion growled back with a sense of satisfaction.

"Agreed? Agreed to what?" Priscilla pondered for a second what the two were thinking.

"A-ah.... nothing really... just to thank you properly for earlier..." Heath now began to notice... He couldn't look at the fair troubadour directly as he had done before.

"T-Thanks for earlier... Even though I said it wasn't too bad... It would had been far worse if you weren't there..." Heath averted his eyes as he finished and Hyperion nodded to affirm the wyvern's own thoughts.

"A-ah... Is that so... I-I see no need for you to thank me in such a manner. I-I was only doing my job is all." Priscilla also looked away as she finished her words. With her nervousness building deep within, Priscilla stood up.

"I-I must help out the others... I beg your leave, Heath." Priscilla gave a slight bow.

"O-oh. Okay... T-then... I'll see you around." Heath smiled and nodded to Priscilla. As Priscilla turned around, Hyperion decided to take matters into his own hands... err claws. With a slightly forceful push from behind, Hyperion abruptly pushed Heath into Priscilla. Heath, quite shocked at his familiar's actions, grabbed and held Priscilla as they fell towards the ground. In that split second, Heath turned himself to keep Priscilla from hitting the hard surface. The clatter of the scene roused many people's eyes as they looked towards the commotion.

The small dust cloud began to settle, and revealed a surprised Priscilla and embarrassed Heath. As Heath and Priscilla's eyes locked, both could not break from each other's gaze. Their hearts began to race and time seemed to have slowed the world around them. However, out of sheer willpower, Heath made himself speak.

"A-Are you alright, Priscilla?" Heath started to notice the eyes that had begun to swarm towards them and that for one thing is not good.

"I-I... am fine..." Priscilla flushed red and pushed herself off of Heath. "T-Thank you..." Priscilla picked herself up and rushed away too confused to say anything else. Heath, however, laid on the ground and closed his eyes.

"... If only just another minute..." Heath softly murmured.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth I did not know

Chapter 4: The truth... I did not know...

The sun had disappeared behind the mountains in the horizon and the dark blanket in the sky was covered with millions of miniscule stars. The chirping crickets sung their nightly songs throughout the night and the chilling breeze resonated with the crickets in peaceful harmony. However, even that did not calm the green haired wyvernrider's rampant emotions.

On the side of a hill overlooking the camp, Heath laid on the blades of grass as his mind and heart remembered the afternoon's events. Heath's memory of Priscilla's soft skin on his fingertips made his body numb, and the fair maiden's lingering scent was refreshing and sweet. Her heavy and rapid breaths of air when Heath held her aroused him to the point of testing his sanity. His mind had even went to great lengths as to create a silhouette of her making her way towards him.

"... Heath?" Heath rose from the surface of the ground and noticed that it wasn't a silhouette created from his mind, but rather the real Priscilla herself. She stood over him with confused and mixed expressions. Heath did not think they would be reunited so soon after the unexpected afternoon blunder. Priscilla stood in silence, trying to gather her words as Heath avoided her gaze to hide his embarrassment. Heath sat himself up and propped up his right leg as he forced himself once again to break the silence.

"...Priscilla... I... I am terribly sorry for earlier... I feel I embarrassed you in front of all those soldiers... I even made a fool out of myself..." Heath slapped his right hand on his right knee with a look of disappointment on his face.

"...But Heath..." Priscilla's soft tone made the young wyvernrider turn to face her but she turned away her flushed face making Heath also blush upon seeing it.

"...You are always protecting me... I... I feel I am indebted to you..." Priscilla said as she tried to hold back her feelings, but she was reaching her limit on her control. Heath rubbed the back of his neck out of whim to calm himself as he searched for the proper words.

"...Priscilla, I..." Before he could finish, Heath was interrupted by a trio of sentries making their rounds towards them. Heath thought it would not be good for Priscilla and him to be seen together at that time of night and quickly reacted.

"Priscilla... You must leave for now... I do not want rumors to spread that may tarnish your good image. We will speak another day..." Priscilla looked at Heath intensely of his request.

"...V-very well... then... I beg my leave..." Priscilla rushed away towards the camp with her figure disappearing between a set of tents. Heath decided to lay on the grass as he had done before.

"Oh! Sir Heath! Enjoying the stars tonight?" One of the sentries asked as he recognized the green haired soldier.

"Yes... You men should enjoy it as well..." Heath offered.

"We would... but we are on scouting patrol." The second sentry said with a look of regret.

"Well... I do not want to keep you too long from your duties." The soldiers nodded and went about their business. As they edged further away from Heath, the trio began softly talking amongst themselves as if to avoid Heath's ears, however, Heath was able to make out most of their conversation.

"... Does he know Lady Priscilla is the daughter of Count Caerleon of Etruria?"

"... Such a lady of high nobility... does he truly not know?"

"... Well... a deserter like him would be unable to get her hand in marriage... He's a good guy and all but... someone should tell the poor fellow before he gets his heartbroken..."

Heath couldn't believe what he had heard.

"...Ah... So that's the case..." Heath muttered softly to himself as he was left with even more problems he had never imagined.


End file.
